What I live for
by angiskuldy
Summary: House se dirige al hospital al saber que Cuddy ha tenido un accidente. FF out of season./ Huddy & otros personajes.


**What I live for...**

Una noche, una más; fría como todas las demás.

Pero sin embargo, un instante en su vida, tan solo uno que no tenia nada de normal.

Alguna vez podrías distinguir o confundirte entre tus sueños y la vida real...o quizás haya momentos en que uno no desee nada más que eso. Soñar.

Cuando no quieres sentir que la muerte puede parecerte un sueño. Pero ver la muerte, vivirla realmente. Hace que soñar con ella sea totalmente ridículo. Quizás haya un momento en el que al crecer algo se desprende. Y si uno mira la vida a cara, sabrá quererla por lo que es y guardarla.

Solo entonces valoraras aquello que perdiste en el camino...

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando House, aburrido, hacia zapping en el viejo televisor de su casa, tumbado, zarandeando su pelota con las manos. Su mente, probablemente inerte, ida, en cualquier lugar menos en esa habitación buscaba algo en lo que pensar. Sus ojos ni siquiera se preocupaban en las imágenes del televisor.

Escogió por fin un canal y empezó a mirarlo sin mucho interés.

Cuán aburrido se había vuelto el mundo...y sobre todo su vida.

Se levantó cansado en busca de un vaso de agua e hizo una defraudada mirada a la imagen de la botella vacía de jack daniels que había consumido la noche anterior.

Abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de agua, desde ahí seguía oyendo las voces que emitía esa caja boba.

Pero un sonido distinto atrajo su atención por un segundo. La melodía de la entrada de las noticias retumbó en la sala.

"Interrumpimos la emisión para dar la noticia del accidente que se acaba de producir en el túnel en dirección a Jérsey..."

Inclinó su cabeza al exterior de la cocina para oírlo mejor y su frente se frunció. Con ayuda del bastón se volvió a sentar frente al televisor.

"Se ha producido una colisión debido a un camión de carga, el cual ha arrollado a dos coches más a la cuneta de la carretera provocando el vuelco de los 3 vehículos. De momento sabemos que en el 1º coche y el más afectado había 3 personas, de las cuales una ha muerto y los demás están en estado crítico. El segundo vehículo estaba ocupada por una mujer, también bastante grave, la cual es la decana del hospital Princeton plainsboro Lisa Cuddy."

La boca de House se abrió de par en par no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de oír.

Se levantó por puro acto reflejo...con los ojos aún clavados en la fría imagen del accidente en la pantalla miró una vez más los destrozos en los cuales Lisa se veía envuelta. Las ambulancias estaban ahí. Supo a donde se dirigirían, cogió lo imprescindible y siguió a sus piernas directamente hasta la moto.

Quería llegar al Princeton lo más rápido posible, lo demás ya no importaba, ahora su meta era llegar a las puertas del hospital y ver como estaba ella.

No hacía caso al "bastante grave" que hacia escasos minutos había oído por el televisor, su cara se mantenía con la fría y distante expresión de impotencia, y una vez más el "bastante grave.." y frío, y su frente toda fruncida...hasta podría haberse levantado y andado él solo y correr, necesitaba llegar...

Ya a lo lejos pudo ver el transito, todas las lucecitas...ahora su aliento iba disminuyendo se acercaba y veía todo aquel destrozo...perderla entre todos esos coches era algo que no podría aguantar..Él lo sabía, pero no lo reconocía. Sus sentimientos más ocultos brotaban de su aún palpitante corazón y sus sueños...en lo más profundo nacían de nuevo.

No oía nada, solo un zumbido, el sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias se hacía próximo y por fin pasó por delante del desastre.

Una imagen rápida, fugaz como una diapositiva se instalo en su cerebro y se dijo que No a él mismo, que no la había perdido todavía, no ahí...aún quedaban cosas pendientes por hacer.

Siguió el camino sin disminuir la velocidad, que haría? Como estaría ella? Se preparaba para lo peor... Pero No "bastante grave"...no... Lisa no.

Que hubiese pasado en su vida si no se hubieran conocido? Nada sería igual...

Ella fue quien se le acercó por primera vez en la universidad. Aún podía ver claramente esa imagen, ese momento en el que una joven Lisa cargada de libros y apuntes le dio la mano de forma amistosa. "Soy Lisa Cuddy me han hablado de ti... Dicen que eres genial" "entonces deberás creerles"

Podía incluso ver todavía las primeras miradas que compartieron.

Ella fue quien le contrató... "Hola House...te acuerdas de mí? Soy decana en Princeton...te hace una entrevista de trabajo?"

Con todos los años que habían pasado y seguía con esos momentos en su cabeza...

Ella le presentó a Stacy... Ese quizás fuera el único instante que desearía haber cambiado..y luego vino la pierna...

Todo le conducía a ella, su amiga, su compañera, su jefa...su media naranja? "Piénsalo House" se decía a si mismo aquello que tantas veces le repetía Lisa. "Que sería de ti sin Cuddy. Deja de lado los comentarios irónicos...esto es serio, puedes perderla...te importa?"

H: Claro que me importa.

Su mirada seguía perdida hasta llegar al hospital, dos ambulancias estaban en la entrada. Bajó de la moto y entró...la búsqueda empezaba.

Dio un fuerte empujón a las traslucidas puertas del hospital y vio como la recepción de las enfermas estaba alborotada, con papeleo y demás, enfermas que iban y venían con paso ligero, por lo que se veía era "bastante grave".

H: cuantas personas han traído?

E: Oh! Doctor House...ahora le íbamos a llamar...la doctora Cu...

Antes de poder terminar House ya le había cogido el informe de las manos.

H. Ya lo sé, lo vi en las noticias,...como esta?

E: la verdad...bastante grave.

Otra vez esa frase...no!.

H: y los restantes?

E: un niño de unos 12 años, solo necesita unos puntos, tiene una costilla rota. Y su madre... Quizás tengamos que amputarle una pierna.

H: vivirá. Y Cuddy?

E: en la 232. La están atendiendo...

H: quien? Yo soy su medico...

Dispuesto a interponerse delante de quien obstaculizase el camino que le llevaría a Cuddy empezó a andar decidido hasta la habitación.

E: No puede pasar!  
>H: Esta de coña? Puede saber que le pasa? tendré que traer la pistola, la cuerda y al poli bueno?<br>E: espere! No puede pasar!

H:...-se gira mirándola con una cara llena de ira- está bien...-dice rendido ante los brazos abiertos de la enfermera para evitar que adelantase más-.

H: joder soy su medico! déjeme pasar!

E: es su esposo!  
>H: ... Como si no supieras de sobra que no...<br>E: si no es familiar NO.  
>H: ella no tiene familia yo soy la única persona que sabe de esto y a quien le importa lo que pueda pasar ahí dentro!.<p>

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que esa pedante e entrometida voz le decía corrió la puerta y pudo ver a Lisa tumbada en la cama rodeada de médicos, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Esa imagen tan cruel se le fue congelando en su mente, era algo distorsionado, irreal, no podía estar pasando por eso. La verdad es que esa escena nunca la había contemplado ni siquiera se la había imaginado. Ahora los papeles habían cambiado y no era él quien le miraba desde la fría camilla.

H: que le pasa!

Todos los médicos e enfermeras que estaban colocando miles de artilugios alrededor del cuerpo de Lisa se giraron. Y un medico se acercó para contestarle a su imperante pregunta.

M: Parece que... Esta en coma.

H: como que parece?

M: Hemos detectado una ligera hinchazón en el lóbulo frontal izquierdo lo que podría indicar un hematoma subdural, debido por el golpe que se dio...contra el volante. No sabemos si será irreversible...esta muy débil. Monitorizamos su actividad cerebral, sus impulsos eléctricos mediante el encefalograma...y también la hemos conectado a la máquina para que le ayude a respirar.

House se quedó inmóvil. Acertó todo lo que le dijo el médico con un leve movimiento de cabeza, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

H: está bien..necesito que me dejen a solas con ella...

Los médicos hicieron caso a las palabras firmes de House y fueron saliendo en fila de la habitación.

De pie todavía con la mirada perdida intentaba meditar en algo...tendría que haber algo que el pudiese hacer para que ella mejorase...pero sus ideas se veían hundidas cada vez que sus ojos se topaban con la dura imagen de Lisa en la camilla...pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez.

Se sentía frustrado. Por eso exactamente no se relacionaba con sus pacientes...quizás era más débil de lo que aparentaba, tenia sentimientos...no era agradable ver a alguien así...y menos si es alguien que te importa.

Ahora aceptaba la frase "si te mueres de repente todos te quieren..." la quería? O era la rabia por no poder hacer nada la que le cegaba el juicio y la razón?

Cogió el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche y llamó a Wilson, necesitaba tener a alguien al lado...alguna ayuda de más y de confianza no le vendría mal...pensó en llamar a Foreman...él sabía de neurología y si el problema estaba ahí necesitaba su presencia. Pero esperó y solo llamó a Wilson...

W: quién es? -con voz dormida-.  
>H: soy House, estoy en el hospital, Cuddy está ingresada...está en coma, ha tenido un accidente de coche...<br>W: como!

H: puedes venir?  
>W: Claro..Ahora voy...<br>H: gracias.

Colgó y miró a la decana...pensó en la última broma que le hizo antes de que ella se fuese del hospital aquella noche...

"Me voy a casita doctora...si me necesita ya sabe..." "para que te voy a necesitar?" "quien sabe...alo mejor no puedes ponerte la faldita de tenis y necesitas a alguien que te abroche la cremallera..."

Sonrió al recordarlo y se acercó hasta quedar al lado de ella y se sentó en la silla.

H: no está todo perdido.

Dijo suavemente cerca de la cara de Lisa. Y empezó a hablarle despacio.

H: te pondrás bien y podrás ponerte escotes de nuevo... Tienes que hacerlo...por los dos, que harías tu sin mi? Eh? Sin mis bromas asquerosas...?

Paró de hablar y la miró, se sentía ridículo hablando con ella... Esperaba que se despertase al oír el sonido familiar de su voz...pero una vez más, : "bastante grave" así estaba ella.

No podía seguir allí dentro, necesitaba tomar el aire y un café.

En el pasillo sacó dinero para el café y por detrás escuchó su nombre, era Wilson.

W: House que ha pasado? Como esta?

H: Un accidente, un camión la arroyó a la cuneta... Hijo de puta borracho...

Wilson miró a House, algo que todavía no había visto en él le impactó. Estaba realmente dolido, lo veía en la expresión de sus ojos. Se veía claramente que no quería perder a Cuddy.

H: esta en coma...le han detectado una hinchazón en el lóbulo frontal...un hematoma subdural...no se sabe cuando ni como evolucionará...puede ser dentro de un día...dos semanas 4 años...

Wilson no encontraba palabras para expresar su dolor a su amigo.

W: ...es una mierda.

H: dímelo a ...-House se guardo el "mi" dentro y tomó un sorbo de café.

Wilson apreció toda la frase aunque no la oyó y acepto con la cabeza.

H: necesitaba...ya sabes a alguien que me hiciera compañía..yo..no se..es todo tan raro. Con el tiempo la he llegado a apreciar...ya sabes...

W: lo sé...y diría que más que aprecio. No podríais estar el uno sin el otro, os complementáis.

House lo miró con las cejas enarcadas e hizo una mueca.

H: te estas enganchando a L?

Wilson pasó por completo de la pregunta que le hacia.

W: voy a verla...

H: te saco un café?

W: si.

House fue a la maquina de café no sin antes pasar por su despacho a por algo más fuerte, su querida botella de wisky escocés aún estaba sin terminar.

H: ven con papi!

Salió y pasó por delante del despacho de Cuddy, lo miró detenidamente desde fuera. Aquel templo donde tantas veces durante tantos años habían hablado de cosas tribales, discutido, reído...ahora era todo un puzzle donde esos momentos estaban lejanos y nublados. El paso del tiempo les aprisionaba en su propia cárcel de sentimientos...eso era aquel despacho.

Se decidió a entrar y se sentó en la silla de ella por un minuto vio varias escenas de ellos dos y su rostro pensativo intentó sacudir todos los recuerdos para no sufrir más.

Abrió uno de sus cajones y vio algunos informes, en el segundo encontró una agenda y la empezó a hojear sin ganas. Tenia varios números de teléfono y algunas anotaciones.

Fue a la letra H y vio que tenia apuntado su número de móvil, el fijo y hasta su dirección domiciliaria. No se sorprendió mucho hasta que al girar la hoja vio el pequeño pasatiempos que tenia Cuddy.

En el reverso de la hoja de la letra H habían dos columnas, una llamada: buenos momentos y otra: malos momentos.

Contó cuantos palitos tenia cada columna aunque a simple vista se veía que ganaban los malos..que debía pensar al leer eso? A su jefa le importaba como acababan las conversas que tenia con él?...no sabia como encuadrar eso. Miró a la hoja de al lado y vio otras dos columnas: amor y odio, así se titulaban. Irían en referencia a él? Esta vez era la columna "amor" la que tenia más palitos... Cuddy sentía más amor por el que odio?

Decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas como las encontró y no dar más vueltas al asunto.

Bajó y vio a Wilson esperando en la silla de la sala de espera.

W: donde estabas?

H: en mi despacho...-dijo sacando la botella-

W: bueno...te vas a emborrachar aquí también?

H: cuando no lo he hecho?- le da el café ya frío-

W: gracias por el té helado...-dice escupiendo el café frío en el vaso-

H: como sigue?-dice evitando la preocupación que sentía-

W: ...la verdad...es que... No evoluciona.

House miró con desgana la botella que sostenía. Y luego a Cuddy. Porque era todo tan difícil?

Wilson notó lo débil que estaba aunque no quisiera aparentarlo.

W: deberías irte a casa House...ya sabemos lo que tiene y lo que le pueda pasar.

H: esta sola... No tiene a nadie que la coja de la mano. Nadie vendrá a visitarla...

W: recuerda que tu estas en este hospital y yo también. La veremos cada día. Vete a dormir a casa House, a las 9 tienes que volver aquí.

House miró por última vez a la habitación de Cuddy.

H: vete tú. Dormiré en la silla.

Wilson estaba muy confuso...todo esto por Cuddy? Sabia que le tenia aprecio en el fondo..pero no se esperaba tanto gesto de parte de House.

W: esta bien...nos vemos.

Wilson se fue y House entró en la habitación. Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de Cuddy y la miró.

Su cara, toda magullada, con las heridas más profundas en proceso de curación, con vendas..era una escena muy dramática. Unos cuantos puntos le cerraban una herida en la frente y su frágil cuerpo estaba conectado a un centenar de artilugios.

House adoraba cada centímetro de esa mujer, le podía hacer sentir en un momento miles de sentimientos distintos desde el querer alejarse de ella por miedo a lo que pudiese pasar, a no querer separarse de ella en la vida… por necesitarla tanto a su modo.. No pudo evitarlo era ahora o nunca… se acerco a ella cuidadosamente casi con el mismo miedo con el que un animal se acercaría a lo desconocido y es que así se sentía él, sabía que sería como dar un salto al vacío, a lo desconocido, y solo ella podría salvarle, estaba seguro de hacerlo?…..y no hubo dudas simplemente se acercó y la besó. Tierno, dulce, lento...un beso de "despierta por favor" que solo se veían en los cuentos de la bella durmiente. Pero esto no era un cuento, era la vida misma.

La besó con deseo y esperanza como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero lo que más le asombró no fue que sintiera que su cuerpo se iba a deshacer , sino que Cuddy, su Cuddy no le estaba respondiendo, esa era la cruel realidad.

Quería ver a la Lisa de siempre de nuevo , con todos los riesgos y dudas que le suponían eso… por una vez estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ello, pero seria ese el momento indicado? o solo lo necesitaba en esos momentos?... estaba actuando así porque lo sentía de verdad?

Quería estar seguro y no oír el arrepentimiento en su cabeza por la mañana, cuando para él había sido el momento más dramático de su vida.

Como aquel que profana lo más valioso del mundo se alejó poco a poco del cuerpo débil de Lisa, y mirando como dormía plácidamente, suplicaba para volver a verla despierta.

Paró de contemplarla y intentó adoptar una postura un poco más cómoda en la silla para así quedarse dormido.

Por la mañana...

Había momentos del día en que casi podía notarla suspirar resignada, como si estuviera cansada de todo, de él. Las bromas ya no eran muy bien recibidas y las miradas lascivas que a veces no podía disimular, ahora no hacían casi acto de presencia. No podía soportarlo más, no notarla cercana, rodeándole, asfixiándole con su presencia femenina y su esbelta silueta contorneándose a paso ligero y decidido hasta él, con su escote cerca de sus ojos.

Su serpiente de cascabel dispuesta a hipnotizarle con sus sones y su adictivo veneno.

Intentó hablarlo con ella, preguntarle si había hecho algo malo que la hubiera enfadado, pero en cuanto se le acercaba todo se volvía irrespirable. No estaba aquel brillo en sus ojos, era distinto, apenas una sombra imperceptible entre tanta perfección, algo que ni siquiera hubiera notado si no fuera por el hecho de que todo mínimo detalle era importante para House. Pero ella no le respondería a ninguna de sus preguntas, su cuerpo seguía en esa camilla...esperando despertar.

Un suspiro agobiado salió de su boca liberando una nimia parte de toda la tensión acumulada. Su cabeza y todo su mundo era un enjambre de abejas zumbando. Necesitaba despejarse o acabaría mucho más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Como un torbellino, arrastrando todo a su paso, se dirigió a su despacho. La mejor manera de intentar desconectar de aquello era estando lejos.

Eran ya las 9'15 cuando entró en el despacho y aún no había llegado nadie.

Se sentó y se tomó la vicodina.

Al poco rato de tener la mente en blanco mirando al techo notó como la puerta se abría y entraban sus tres "colegas"

Ca: Has madrugado?

H: No, en realidad sigo en mi casa, esto es una imaginación...-dijo haciendo ver que desaparecía, aún así seguía con sus absurdas bromas-.

F: que hay?

H: que yo sepa, nada.

Ch: genial...

Wilson irrumpió en la conversación. Miró con gesto preocupado a House.

H: que?

W: venia a saber si a pasado algo esta noche.

H: sigue igual...no despierta.

W:...bien...bueno, estaré aquí al lado.

House aceptó con la cabeza. Mientras Wilson desaparecía.

Chase y los demás miraron a House esperando una posible explicación. Y House tomó aire para decirles lo que había sucedido.

H: veréis... Esta noche Cuddy tuvo un accidente de coche.

La cara de los tres se quedo congelada.

F: esta bien?

H: esta en la planta de abajo... En coma.

Hubo un inmenso silencio en el despacho, todos sabían que él y Cuddy eran como uña y carne a pesar de todo lo que pasara entre ellos, por muchas broncas que tuvieran siempre habían estado él uno al lado del otro.

Y por mucho que House quisiera esconder su lado sensible, se veía a la legua que estaba pasando por un momento muy duro.

Ch: que le ha provocado el coma?

H: una hinchazón en el lóbulo frontal, puede ser un hematoma subdural...

Foreman, entendió lo que House le decía con la mirada.

F: así que no se sabe cuando despertará...

H: así es.

Cameron permanecía callada. No sabia que decir.

H: Tu no dices nada?

Ca: Lo...siento.

El momento de tensión fue interrumpido una vez más por el teléfono.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, pero al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, no era por el frío, sino por una extraña sensación que le estaba explotando en la boca del estómago. Era como cuando estás enamorado, un vacío repentino que sobreviene cuando tienes la certeza de tener a esa persona cerca. Aunque no era nada agradable esta vez, la pequeña variación estaba en la tensión que sus músculos adquirieron al saber que algo le pasaba a Cuddy...

Contesto con voz seca al teléfono y por su expresión no se podría saber si era decepción alarmante o demasiada fogosidad en querer bajar a la planta de abajo lo mas rápido que su bastón le permitiese.

Ch: que ocurre?

H: es Cuddy...

Ca: que le ha pasado?

H: esta fibrilado! -mientras andaba hacia el ascensor. Los tres se quedaron parados pero Foreman reaccionó y fue con él, seguido de los otros dos-.

F: fibrilado? si esta en coma!

H. Lo sé...se habrá despertado de golpe. Dímelo tu!

Se acercaron a la habitación y vieron como las enfermeras trataban de calmarla.

H: fuera! Déjenme!

Ch: vamos vamos!

Chase se metió entre las enfermeras y sujetó a Cuddy por las piernas para que no se moviese tanto. Y Foreman por los hombros, Cameron preparaba una dosis de Diazepan.

House miraba como los ojos de Cuddy estaban entre abiertos e intentaba respirar de manera ahogada, House intentaba retenerla junto con Foreman y sintió impotencia de no poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolor, él entendía de dolor, y lo que menos quería era que ella, su Lisa, la que le ayudó, pasase por eso.

Miró como sus ojos se abrían y cerraban debido a las convulsiones y se encontraban con los ojos preocupados de House una y mil veces por segundo, allí estaban , la miraban y sufría con ella.

Foreman le sacó la intuvación de la boca para que pudiese respirar por ella misma. Ya que se estaba ahogando.

C: H..h...hou..se..g.g..-las palabras de ella eran entrecortadas y frías, le atravesaron el corazón a House-.

Era una voz débil, angustiada, ahogada... Dolorosa.

H: tranquila...-le apretó la mano mientras con la otra cogia la jeringa y le inyectaba el diacepan.

Miró como la piel de la cara de Cuddy se tensaba y contraía debido al dolor muscular de sus espasmos, sabia que no asimilaba bien lo que veía a su alrededor, sabia que sufria...pero a todo esto estaba el que por fin se había despertado del estado letárgico en el que se encontraba.

Forman y Chase la soltaron al ver que se calmaba y House la seguía mirando aún cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados de nuevo.

H: que coño a sido eso?

F: Habrá echo una especie de regresión al momento del impacto...del accidente, su cerebro no lo ha asimilado y se a asustado, ha aumentado el ritmo cardíaco y las pulsaciones se han disparado.

Ca: resumiendo a despertado de repente.

F: Lo que no sé es si volverá a hacerlo. Sus constantes vuelven a estar muy bajas...

H: despertará.-dijo saliendo de la habitación convencido de sus palabras-.

Los demás le siguieron.

Ch: que plan tienes?

House se giró. Y miró a sus tres subalternos que esperaban una de sus grandes explicaciones medicas de por qué Cuddy deberia despertar dentro de poco. Pero House no lo sabia, solo era una sensación. O eso o es que ya estaba entrando en la fase de desesperación.

H: No lo sé, pero lo hará.

Esquivó el seguimiento que le hacían metiéndose una vez más en el despacho de Cuddy.

F: me lo parece a mí o esta desesperado?

Ca: es normal que esté así...

F: si, pero nunca creí que vería a House así.

Ch: Tiene sentimientos...y los tiene por Cuddy eso se nota.

Ca: son amigos, le tiene aprecio, normal...

F: Esa mirada no la hace solo una persona por un amigo...

Ca: que mirada?

F: venga! Si casi se le cae una lagrima al ver como se sacudía Cuddy.

Ca: es una escena violenta...

F: bueno vale, lo que tu digas.

Mientras, en el despacho de Cuddy, una sombra ofuscada se paseaba lentamente por el espacio que habia detrás del escritorio...meditaba mientras picaba con fuerza el suelo con su bastón.

Pobre alma en pena, pensarian. Pero de que otra manera se puede reaccionar al ver a la persona que te importa estar sufriendo por algo que tu has pasado...sin poder hacer nada, tener que aguantar la penetrante mirada vacía que sus ojos azules, ahora metalizos, pidiéndole y hasta rogándole ayuda? Frenar el dolor, volver a la normalidad.

Wilson se enteró de lo sucedido y fue en busca de House, le vio allí todavía de pie paseando. Su mente volaba, estaba seguro... Sufría tanto él como ella. Su persona hizo acto de presencia en los ojos de House cuando mantuvieron fijas las miradas sin moverse ninguno de su sitio.

House se sentó y con sus manos se tapó la cara, los ojos perturbados y aguosos eran los culpables de delatar su estado, bajó la cabeza y no miró a Wilson, él captó que queria estar solo. Entonces lo comprendió, él la queria. No como una amiga, ni una compañera, ni como su jefa...la queria más allá de todo eso, sentia como su corazón se partia por el estado en que ella se encontraba y la impotencia se convirtió en uno más de sus tantos sentimientos que ahora sentia.

Wilson bajó la cabeza y con preocupación por los dos se fue por el camino que había venido.

House miró como su amigo comprendió sus gestos y se alejó dejandole solo con sus pensamientos. Nada de lágrimas por ahora, tristeza siempre...todo le quemaba por dentro, chillaba en su interior todas las mentiras o sueños que tuvieron lugar se quemaban juntas por el deseo de recuperar lo que tenia y no valoró nunca como ahora.

Mira todo a su alrededor, de nuevo abre los cajones y coge la agenda de Lisa...Lisa, piensa.

Su Lissy, su Cuddles...porque todo pasa tan rápido?

Lo que daría por haber controlado ese momento, y evitar que pasase, controlar unos pocos minutos su vida si hubiese sido por eso no la vería llorar, no la vería así...unas horas antes y todo seguía igual, sin respuestas, solo silencios...momentos que no quería olvidar ni que le fueran borrados.

Sus miradas centradas en lo que decían y hacían...siempre al acecho de algún comentario picante, una sonrisa asomando en los labios de ambos, empezaba a añorar como interactuaban y no se imaginó como seria todo sin eso otra vez.

Todo por unas horas antes, daria mucho por regresar y pasar un rato más con ella, antes de que cogiera el coche...

Hojeaba sin ganas la agenda...y al final encontró algo que hizo que quisiera que su corazón se partiese y le condenase para siempre a sentirse mal consigo mismo.

Una foto de ellos dos en la graduación... Ella...que sentía por él?

Todo se iba sumando al cesto, las columnas en la agenda, la foto...no hacia falta ser un genio para descifrar eso, cariño o amor? Esa era una columna que faltaba en su agenda.

Que coño hacia aún ahí? Debería mandar todo a la mierda y pasar el resto del dia al lado de ella. Esperar a ver que pasaba, contemplarla aunque fuese dormida.

Se levantó con la agenda en la mano y bajó la habitación donde estaba Cuddy, para su sorpresa Cameron estaba ahí.

Ca: Wilson se acaba de ir...esta en su despacho por si lo necesitas.

H: Gracias, que haces aquí?

Ca: quería saber como estaba...si había evolucionado.

House se paseó al lado suyo y abrió un poco la ventana, un día demasiado bueno para que Cuddy se lo perdiera...Una pequeña brisa entró y aireó los cabellos ondulados de Lisa que le caían encima de los hombros. La miró un segundo y luego a Cameron que seguía de pie. Él se sentó al lado de Cuddy.

Ca: ella te importa verdad?

H: claro.

Ca: como amiga?

H: si...que quieres sacar de todo esto?

Ca: quiero saber si de quien sigues enamorado es de Stacy o no.

H: no te incumbe.

Ca: si...necesito saberlo.

H: lo que yo te diga no tiene porque impedir que te acuestes con quien quieras.

Ca: contestalo.

H: No se de quien estoy enamorado, pero no es de ti.

Cameron aceptó las palabras con orgullo y salió de la sala. House miró a su derecha y vio a Cuddy, cogió su mano, su piel era templada... Hacia tantos años que no la tocaba...había muchos roces, pero nada como esto. El contacto con su piel fue uno de los mejores momentos de ese año...sus manos y sus pensamientos eran solo uno, derribaban el muro que siempre había estado entre ellos. Ver pasar el tiempo que habían pasado juntos merecía algo de amor por su parte, su corazón estaba en medio de mil tormentos, estaba perdido...amarse cuando estaban muriendo?

Con la mano que tenia libre acarició la mejilla de ella y por fin vio claro que no quería dejarla sola nunca más.

Segundos...minutos...horas..pasaba el tiempo sin parar y no veía como Lisa abría de nuevo esos ojos azules para decirle: hola, o un simple: te odio. Le daba igual, solo quería verla de nuevo vivir, por lo que estaba pasando no era vida. Que es vida si no puedes vivirla?

Quería empezar todo de nuevo, con ella, quería todo y no tenia nada.

Los chicos se encargaban de las consultas por él y Wilson velaba por los dos en su despacho. Hacia visitas a Lisa y Greg de vez en cuando, en el almuerzo y cuando no lo era también se escabullía.

Tiene que despertar...hoy mismo. Se repetía House una y mil veces, ya había abierto los ojos, le había visto, su mirada metalizada se centró en él y sus palabras fueron para él. Cómo había pronunciado su nombre hacia unas horas, esas palabras se le clavaron en el estómago como dagas ardientes.

Con su mano todavía entrelazada a la suya notó como un espasmo recorrió desde la muñeca de Lisa hasta su propia mano, alzó su cabeza olvidando los pensamientos y mirándola fijamente a la cara, esperando cualquier señal...

Sus ojos empezaron a moverse por debajo de sus parpados, queriendo ver de nuevo la luz. Sus pestañas inquietas bailaban de arriba hacia abajo intentando perezosamente abrir los ojos.

Un hilo de claridad la cegó tan solo al abrir a medias sus grandes faros azul cerúleo y notó como una cálida mano envolvía la suya a su lado.

Una silueta conocida la miraba y sus ojos cansados le miraron. No tardó en dibujarsele su distinguida sonrisa en los labios, tanto decía de ella hacer eso que no necesitaba palabras; Ninguno de los dos las necesitaba.

H: Cuddy...como estas!-dijo incorporándose para tener su cara más cerca de la suya-.

C: bien...-dijo susurrando-.

House la miró y le apretó más la mano.

H: sabia que despertarías. Te acuerdas de algo?

C: quien eres?

A House se le heló la sangre. Su corazón paró de latir y el mundo giraba sin él.

H: no sabes quien soy?

C: Te estaba tomando el pelo- dijo intentando sonreír más, lo que le provocó una leve tos-.

House se alivió pero la miró con ira.

H: no tienes gracia...no quieras imitar al maestro.

C: perdona...-se la veía relajada y sus ojos no dejaban de saludarse con los de él-.

H: te acuerdas de algo?

C: has pasado consulta hoy?

H: si, vamos Cuddy... En verdad estoy allí ahora-dijo rodando los ojos hacia la puerta-.

C: has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

H: ts...no te hagas ilusiones...doña importante.

Cuddy esperaba aún una respuesta que contestase a su pregunta con una ceja un poco más subida que la otra...necesitaba oír que se había preocupado por ella aunque fuese una vana mentira para su ego.

H: te traeré algo de comer...-se levantó y cuando llegó a la puerta ella le llamó-.

C: gracias...

Se giró al oír el suave tono de su voz y le dedicó una sonrisa. Nunca había cuidado de ella antes, y le encantó hacerlo.

Le dijo a la enfermera que se encargase de ella y le diese comida, cogió el ascensor y fue a ver a Wilson y los demás.

H: Ya esta despierta.

Ch: oh! Que bien, me alegro.

F: se acuerda de algo?

H: mierda...ya decía yo que no me habia contestado a algo...y Cameron?

Ch: Pasando consulta.

H: bien, voy a ver a Wilson.

Salió al balcón y tiró piedrecillas al cristal del despacho de éste.

Wilson le miró desde dentro arrugando la frente, su expresion era totalmente la de un interrogante. Reaccionó rápido y se levantó de su escritorio.

W: que pasa? No puedes entrar por la puerta como todos los demas?

H: si, pero entonces no seria especial...seria como los demás.

W: te superas. Que pasa?

H: Cuddy ha despertado.

W: si? Menos mal y que tal esta!

H: bien bien...aunque nada mas verme me ha dicho si habia pasado consulta...aguafiestas toda la vida.

Wilson sonrió y miró como House se miraba los pies, rara vez lo hacia mientras hablaba con él.

W: y por que estas asi?

H: como estoy?

W: tienes ganas de decir algo a alguien y si no lo haces vas a reventar y no quiero estar cerca cuando eso ocurra porque me saltaras un ojo con uno de tus sesos.

House se rió, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia.

H: Ahora bajare a verla, vienes?

W: no quieres quedarte solo eh? Asi..que a quien le tienes que decir algo es a ella eh? Que es? Le diras que la quieres?

H: que te compre un yoistik y me dejes en paz!

W: já...me parto.

House hurgó dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó la pequeña agenda de Cuddy que le sustrajo del cajón de su despacho y se la tendió a Wilson.

H: ve a la letra H.

Wilson miró a House y abrió la agenda por esa letra. Vio su nombre el primero de la lista con sus números de teléfono busca etc...

W: y?

H: dale la vuelta.

Wilson empezó a leer las columnas que habia escrito Cuddy abriendo los ojos como platos.

W: esto lo a escrito ella? Seguro que no lo has puesto tu?

H: no es mi letra...

W: esto es una bomba!...-le mira- te quiere...?

H: no lo sé...

W: y tu que piensas de esto?

H: ... Estoy mas perdido que un pulpo en un desierto...se lo preguntaré a ella.

W: haces bien.

House le cogió la agenda de las manos y se fue por donde vino. Entró en el despacho y vio como Forman y Chase le miraban esperando una frase por su parte.

H: voy a bajo. Decidle a Cameron que siga con la consulta o si sois valientes, turnaos con ella...haced lo que querais.

F: Cuddy ya está bien, porque no haces tu las consultas?

H: porque soy el médico de Cuddy, y aún no le he dado el alta...la decana del hospital tiene privilegios..lo pone en una hojita en letra pequeña.-salió-.

Ch: quien va tu o yo?

F: ...

En el ascensor no hacia más que pensar con la mirada fija en ninguna parte, no sabia que decirle, como expresarse... Y un flashback en su mente le recordó como Cuddy nunca se habia separado de su lado, como ese dia, de pie al lado de su camilla al lado de Stacy le decía que ella personalmente se ocuparía de su caso...que no se preocupara por su pierna, que todo iria bien... -miró a su bastón- No todo querida Cuddy..no todo.

Llegó a la planta de abajo y atravesó la recepción de las enfermeras mirando como Cuddy comia en la cama, corrió la puerta y Cuddy le miró fijamente.

C: hola.

H. Hola.

C: que pasa?

H: nada, porque?

Cuddy parpadeó tragando la poca comida que tenia en la boca y cogiendo el vaso de agua.

C: Te aburres?-bebió-.

H: un poco...

C: que este aquí es una buena excusa para tus consultas no?

H: oh! Callate ya!

Cuddy le miró extrañada. Pero sonrió.

C: ya echaba de menos esto...

House le devolvió la sonrisa. Complicidad, tantos años de amistad, tanta pena y alegria junta durante tiempo salian a la luz con simples miradas. Ya sabian lo que el uno pensaba tan solo por la expresion de su cara.

H: antes no me has contestado...te acuerdas de algo? Del accidente?

C: solo del golpe...luego ya nada.

H: bien...ya comes bien?

C: ...si...-le mira interrogativa-. Estoy bien House, no te preocupes.

H: ya lo he hecho estos dias...

A Cuddy se le bloquearon todas las palabras, no esperaba tanta sinceridad por parte de House.

C: vaya...-es solo lo que pudo decir-.

H: Cuddy...-mirada al suelo, se acerca y queda a su lado-. Tengo que preguntarte algo...

C: El que?

H: he encontrado esto...- saca la agenda y se la enseña, Cuddy abre los ojos de par en par-

C: como..?

H. Lo sé lo sé...no debería espiarte en los cajones..pero me aburria mucho, estaba hecho mierda hablando claro, no sabia que te pasaba..no sabia que podia hacer al respecto...bueno, que lo he leido.

Cuddy no sabia que responderle, solo le venia la torpe imagen de ella enamorada apuntando cosas sobre él y ella en su despacho...entre papeleo su mente volaba y se imaginaba que era feliz al lado de alguien. No sentia odio por House, claro estaba, era un hombre maravilloso que la deslumbraba de varias maneras a diario aunque fuese un narcisista muchas veces y cruel o sarcástico... Estaba enamorada de él.

H: y...o te aburrias mucho, o significa algo para ti.

Ella tragaba saliva en grandes cantidades su temperatura y ritmo cardíaco aumentaban poco a poco y los pitidos del electrocardiógrafo al notarlo la delataban. House miró la máquina.

H: ... Tranquila no te voy a denunciar por acoso al trabajador..

C: yo...

H: Antes de que me contestes quiero que sepas que...

Esa escena parecia un dejà vu, House contandole a Cuddy con toda sinceridad sentimientos que tenia, que ella le provocaba...como ese dia en el que le dijo que ella era una buena decana delante de Stacy...suspiró hondo y escuchó.

H: ...cuando vi que habias tenido un accidente, temí lo peor. Pensé en que pasaria si no volvía a verte, mi mundo sin ti... Y la verdad no me gustó nada tener que pensar eso, pero ya me conoces. Y no sabria que hacer si no te tuviese cerca de mi Lisa...

C: que quieres decirme con todo eso?

H: me importas. Aunque creas que paso de ti y aunque te conteste mal a veces...eres muy importante para mi.

C:-tomó aire- Lo que escribí lo hice porque pensaba que , dentro de nuestra relación podria haber algo más que batallitas de médicos. Queria de algun modo hacerme saber a mi misma que sentia algo por ti...Sé que tu no...pero..

H: que yo no que?

Lisa alzó la ceja, gran característica de ella y sonrió suspicazmente, queria que se lo estuviese repitiendo toda la tarde? Que le queria y que él a ella no?

H: te besé mientras dormias.

C: que?

H: no sé...me dio...y..lo hice.

C: en los labios?

H: no, en el pezón...-rodó los ojos y le miró los pechos como siempre hacia, sin disimular-.

C: dios! Porque no me acuerdo!-cara de frustración-.

H: Lisa...me importas de una manera que creia que nunca más nadie me volvería a importar... Creia que no superaba lo de Stacy hasta que te tuve al borde de la muerte. Y es verdad que no sabes que quieres a alguien hasta que está apunto de irse para siempre..

A Lisa esas palabras le hicieron encoger el corazón, un hombre, su hombre, House se estaba declarando ahí mismo, a su lado cabizbajo. Y eso le provocaba cierto rubor desconocido, como una quinceañera inquieta por las palabras de su amor. Miraba a todos lados, sobretodo a la puerta para que nadie les interrumpiera en ese momento como suele pasar en las películas.

Cuddy esperaba esas dos palabras con ánsias.

C: tu también me importas mucho House.

Sus miradas se cruzaron dos azules se miraban intentando descifrar la encrucijada que ellos tenian en sus ojos. Sentimientos a flor de piel por parte de los dos.

House se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Cuddy, colocó una de sus manos encima del colchón cerca de la cintura de ella y se quedó mirandola una vez más antes de finalizar la escena a lo más puro estilo don Juan.

A Lisa le fascinaba como sus labios entre abiertos la miraban con deseo y la barba de dos dias le pedía ser tocada...incapaz de no encontrar silencio en la sala sus caras estaban cada vez más cerca y la tensión seguia subiendo. Sentía su cuerpo tocando el suyo, iba a estallar de deseo por un beso suyo. Moriria al probar el sabor y la textura de sus labios...era irremediable.

Porfin los dos cerraron los ojos como acto reflejo a la cercania de sus bocas y se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que les embriagaban. Sed de poder en sus labios, ácido de amor corroia cada punto de sus bocas, suave, lento, eterno.

House se separó y la miró.

H: te quiero.

Y por fin allí estaban esas palabras. Su estómago era una jaula llena de palomas que querian salir...y su respuesta fue la misma con otro beso, más intenso, más...suyo.

La vida pasaba lentamente a su alrededor, nada existia, ahora algo nuevo pasaba y nadie lo podia detener. Ahora todo era diferente y querian vivirlo juntos.

Sin orgullos, ambos enamorados hasta la médula, un amor que quedaria en el recuerdo de cada pared de esa habitación...de un despacho y del hospital entero por varios años, gravado a fuego.

Cuddy empezó a llorar silenciosamente acariciando las mejillas de House y continuando besándolo. Él sin separarse del abrazo de sus labios llevó una mano hasta la lágrima y la secó con su pulgar.

H: no te dejare nunca...

Y de nuevo el llanto...desde cuando House era el hombre más romántico del mundo? Todo era demasiado bonito para ser verdad...

Lisa le abrazó y ahogó una sonrisa en el hombro de House. Oliendo su colonia, estrujándole con sus brazos. Le amaba.

C: te amo.

FIN!

Review? :)


End file.
